


All Tied Up

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Shiro tries to use bondage as a replacement for therapy. It goes about how you would expect.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rearrange The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439079) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 

Shiro could pull out of these ropes if he really wanted to, that's what he keeps reminding himself as Keith ties the knots around his ankles. Being out of control makes him feel uneasy even under the best of circumstances. Ever since waking up in a body that isn’t quite his own, losing control over a situation makes him freeze up, which is something that does not suit his position as the captain of the Atlas.

Keith was hesitant at first to do this for him, but Shiro believes that maybe if he can associate a loss of control with something good for once, he can stop freezing up when it really matters.

"Are you comfortable?" Keith asks as he finishes tying the last knot, securing Shiro's wrist to the bed frame. His floating arm is powered off and sitting on the bedside table.

Shiro gives a small tug against each of his bindings. "Yeah, this is fine."

"The second this is too much, I need you to tell me," Keith says, looking down at him as he kneels next to Shiro on the bed.

"I will."

Keith hesitates for a moment before putting the blindfold over Shiro's eyes, caressing his cheek after the blindfold is in place. 

Shiro's breath hitches, Keith really can do anything he wants to him right now, and while there’s nobody he would trust more, it’s difficult to accept the loss of control. He knew it would be though, that's why they’re doing this now. 

He can feel Keith press a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, just below the blindfold, before trailing his hands down to trace the patterns of old scars littering his body. 

He tries not to think about his scars very much. This body isn't his original body, and he shudders to think of what Haggar must have done to him to make everything match, right down to the tiny scar on his left knee from wrecking his bicycle as a kid.

Then there are the scars that were earned by this body while he wasn't in it, experiences that now feel like a strange dream that he wasn't really there for, despite being able to recall them in detail. He shifts uncomfortably as Keith traces the handprint shaped scar on his thigh that came from his clone's escape from the facility. 

Keith pauses. "Is everything okay? You can talk to me," he says.

"I just don't want to think about my scars right now," Shiro says quietly.

There is a rustling in the sheets as Keith pulls back. “Okay, what do you want to think about?”

“Nothing at all.”

There is a pause, Shiro wishes he could see Keith’s face to know what he is thinking. “I’ll see what I can do,” Keith says after a moment, leaning in to kiss him. 

Keith deepens the kiss and tosses one leg over him, straddling his hips. Shiro feels their cocks brush together as Keith continues the trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck a mark on his collarbone before moving downward again, this time latching on to his right nipple and using his hand to tease at the left.

Shiro relaxes into it, enjoying the feeling of Keith on top of him. This really isn’t so different from what they would normally do, just slower without Shiro’s hands free to pull Keith tighter against himself. Keith shifts slightly and Shiro can feel that he is hard. Shiro uses his small range of motion to press against him, earning him a laugh. 

“Hey now, I thought I was in charge tonight,” Keith says, without pulling back from the contact.

“I wish I could see you,” Shiro says as Keith grinds down against him. In an instant, Keith reaches down and removes the blindfold.

The room is dark, aside from the moonlight coming in through the window, but it’s enough to make out Keith’s form on top of him as he ruts against him. He wants to reach out and touch him, but the soft rope around his wrist holds him in place. Keith slips off of him and slides down between his spread legs, rubbing his hands along his thighs before clicking open the bottle of lube. He pauses for a moment, trying to gauge Shiro’s comfort level before squirting the lube into his hand and rubbing it against Shiro’s hole.

“Is this okay?” he asks. “Or did you want me to ride you?”

“You’re in charge, remember?” says Shiro.

Keith looks momentarily put out as he pulls back. “Then as the person in charge, I need you to tell me what you want,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shiro sighs, he appreciates that Keith is giving him options, but that really wasn’t the point of the exercise. He is supposed to be letting go, and making the decisions really doesn’t feel like letting go. He decides to go with what was clearly Keith’s first choice for tonight. “I want you inside me,” he says, closing his eyes to will himself to relax as he leans his head back against the pillow.

His breath hitches as he feels Keith slip one finger inside, rubbing his other hand along his thigh in a soothing pattern as he twists and curls his finger. Shiro tries his best to ignore the ropes and just focus on the sensation as Keith switches to two fingers, occasionally brushing his prostate as he gently opens him up. He feels so vulnerable, even trusting that Keith would never hurt him and knowing that the knotted rope around his wrist and ankles is loose enough that he could pull out of it without much effort.

Keith’s hand stills. “Shiro, you’re shaking,” he says brows knitting together in concern.

“I’m fine, it feels good,” Shiro says. It isn’t a total lie, it does feel good, but it is getting harder to concentrate on anything but the rope.

“You aren’t fine. I’m not doing this,” Keith says, moving toward the foot of the bed and quickly untying the knots around his ankles before reaching toward the headboard to untie his wrist.

“I was fine,” Shiro protests as Keith curls into his side and wraps him into a hug.

“You can’t substitute bondage for therapy, I shouldn’t have agreed to this,” Keith says, holding him tight as if he might disappear.

“Well I don’t see you going to therapy either,” Shiro says petulantly.

“If that’s what it takes, I’ll go too,” Keith says, not moving from his place at Shiro’s side.

Shiro rolls over onto his side to wrap his arm around Keith. “We’re pretty messed up, huh?”

“Fighting in a space war will do that to you,” Keith says, dryly.

Shiro brings his hand up to rest against Keith’s cheek, tracing the scar that his clone left there.

“I’m never going to blame you for that, you know,” Keith says, relaxing into the touch. “Besides, out of all my scars, that one is my favorite.”

“How could it be your favorite? That fight was a nightmare,” Shiro says with a shudder.

“It isn’t my favorite because of the fight, it’s my favorite because I got it bringing you back, most of my scars are from mistakes, moments where I let my guard down or picked a fight I shouldn’t have. This one was worth it,” Keith says, lifting his own hand to cover Shiro’s as it rests against his face.

Shiro leans in, capturing Keith’s mouth in a kiss. “I still want to do this, I just want to be able to touch you, and kiss you, and look at you during.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Keith says with a smile.


End file.
